Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC) is an electrochemical device which converts chemical energy into electrical energy without Carnot limitation. Among various electrochemical devices, it has the highest efficiency of fuel conversion into electricity. There is no liquid electrolyte, thereby eliminating the metal corrosion and electrolyte management problems typically associated with the use of liquid electrolytes. Rather, the electrolyte of the cells is made primarily from solid ceramic materials that are capable of surviving the high temperature environment typically encountered during operation of solid oxide fuel cells. The high operating temperatures limit the materials used to fabricate the respective Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC) components by chemical stability in oxidizing and reducing environments, chemical stability of contacting materials, conductivity, and thermo-mechanical compatibility.
Mostly hydrogen is used as a fuel in SOFCs. However, the hydrogen fuel needs to be replaced for its commercialization by other hydrocarbons due to its high cost and storage issues. Another example is methane which can be internally reformed at high temperature 700-1000° C. by anode material and hence can be used as a fuel. However, high operating temperatures put very severe requirements on the use of methane as a fuel.
Metal based cermets like Ni-based cermets and Ni—YSZ cermets are known in the prior art for use in the Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC). One major disadvantage of these materials is carbon formation when used with hydrocarbon fuel. Other cermets known in the prior art has relatively lower sulphur tolerance, low stability during adverse conditions and the performance was not adequate.
Hence, there is need to provide a cermet body composition which is stable and exhibits an improved performance while being used as an anode material in Solid Oxide Fuel Cell (SOFC).